One aspect of the inventor's allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/078,764, filed 19 Feb. 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,007 involves the discovery that sphagnum, sphagnum moss, and sphagnum peat moss can copiously bind chlorine gas. An experiment demonstrated that such organic matter could bind greater amounts of chlorine gas than activated carbon per unit weight of binding medium. Accordingly, generic aspects of that invention relate to a medium and method for binding chlorine gas comprising organic matter selected from the group consisting of sphagnum, sphagnum moss, and sphagnum peat moss.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/078,764 describes the experimental example to involve a step in which dry sphagnum moss was rubbed through standard household nylon screen prior to chlorine treatment. That rubbing created a mass of particles having various sizes that would necessarily be less than the mesh size of the screen. Most of the particles were however observed to consist of relatively larger particles, i.e. particles having sizes greater than about 850 microns.